<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You should keep it by dnpgames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808099">You should keep it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames'>dnpgames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just dnp being silly and talking about beards, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to shave, Dan thinks he’d look good with a beard.  The only way to resolve the issue is an Instagram poll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You should keep it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m convinced that Dan is pro beard and that he was the one that got Phil going about it so here’s this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No stay. Where are you going?” Dan whined as he kept a firm grasp around Phils shoulders keeping him in place as he tried to stand up.</p><p>“Need take a shower,” he paused for a moment, bringing his hand up to gently brush over the stubble on his face, “probably about time I shave too.”</p><p>Dan studied his face then, eyes dragging over the short coarse hair on his upper lips and cheeks.  It wasn’t necessarily a rare occurrence to see his boyfriend with stubble but he had let it grow out longer than usual.  He couldn’t deny that he liked the look of it.  Not to say that he didn’t like the look of Phil’s face normally, that was extremely far from the truth.  There was just something about the way the hair was starting to fill out that just looked nice.  He was always curious to know what Phil would look like with a beard, not a long bushy one, but shorter and more manageable.  Phil however had always been opposed to that idea.  They'd looked at beard edits together on multiple occasions.  Each time resulted in Phil expressing his distaste for the way it made his face look.</p><p>“You should keep it, looks good on you,” he reached out and gently stroked over Phils cheek feeling the slight prick against his knuckles.  Phils face scrunched up slightly.</p><p>“I still don’t know how you like this.  It’s all prickly.”</p><p>“I already told you it just looks nice on you and it wouldn’t be prickly if it got longer.” He offered him a soft smile, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to obviously I just think a beard might suit you.”</p><p>Phil smiled back at him immediately pulling out his phone.  Dan gave him a puzzled look asking what he was doing but his question was ignored.  Phil tapped at his phone's keyboard intently for a moment before turning the screen to show the boy sitting next to him.  He’d posted a fleet asking for beard edits for “scientific reasons”.  Dan let out a bark of laughter shaking his head fondly.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous, you’ve seen hundreds of them before.”</p><p>“Well maybe if I see a hundred more it’ll inspire me to not shave.” </p><p>•</p><p>They didn’t have to wait long of course.  They scrolled through pausing occasionally to laugh at the photos with beards that had been drawn on with someone’s finger.</p><p>“Look at that one,” Dan said enthusiastically as he pointed at the screen, “it looks so real!”</p><p>“It does, still don’t know how I feel about it though.”</p><p>“Well you’ve looked at a hundred more you said that would determine your decision.”</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to try something else then.”</p><p>Dan watched as he tapped over to Instagram.  He immediately knew what he was doing and in seconds a poll had been posted about whether or not a beard should be grown.</p><p>“You know you’re probably making them go crazy right?” He laughed lightly, Phil laughed back nodding.</p><p>“I know, but I trust their judgement.” Dan smacked him lightly on the arm.</p><p>“And you don’t trust mine? I already told you you’d look good.” Phil stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a second opinion Dan.”</p><p>•</p><p>They didn’t check the poll until that night.  Sat propped against the headboard under their duvet they looked at the results.  Yes was winning with 57%.  Dan gave Phil a look of “I told you so” which earned him an exaggerated eye roll.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll let it grow, but, if it’s horrible you’re taking all of the blame for it because you started all this.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>